


Never a Crowd

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList March 2013  Magnificent Monday Writing Challenge: Two’s Company, Three’s a Crowd





	Never a Crowd

The little boy approached the couch silently, studying the two sleeping figures.

Ezra’s feet were propped on the coffee table. Vin was curled up on his side, his head resting on his uncle’s lap.

Both were snoring softly.

“Uncle Ezra?” JD called, none too quietly.

Ezra stirred, one hand coming up to rub his eyes. “JD?” 

“Is there room for me, too?” JD asked wistfully, his bottom lip trembling.

“Of course there is, my boy,” Ezra reassured. He gently scooped Vin up, careful not to wake him, and made a space for the five-year-old. “I’ll always have room for you.”


End file.
